Ragnarok - The Legend of Tony Stark
by DWillis96
Summary: Tony Stark returns to the Avengers Tower after a month and a half recovering from injuries sustained at the end of the Avengers film, but does not return to the situation he first expected, and soon finds himself battling an ancient Norse monster that he alone cannot hope to defeat... (My own Avengers-film storyline representation of the Fear Itself story arc)
1. Chapter 1

Tony's eyelids flickered like a light bulb upon the entrance of the rising dawn. The nurse had yet again slipped into his personal room and opened the blinds, parallel to one-another as they awaited the sun Tony had so begun to detest with each passing day. 'Bitch,' Tony sighed to himself. Tony began to sit up, the cracking of his spine drowned out by his pain enforced groans – not to mention the incessant sneezing of the Paediatric ward just down the hall. Uncomfortably lifting himself out of his bed, as Tony's feet slapped against the hard floor, he realised today was the day Pepper had promised to take time off from her new-found duties as head of Stark industries and visit her predecessor – at three pm. Tony threw his head to his right, facing the unneeded alarm clock on his bedside table. The time now was just after six am. A nine hour void stood between Tony and the one person he would actually care to see. 'BITCH,' Tony growled as a violent fit of coughs stampeded through his chest and out into the adjacent space, slamming against the wall in thick mucus. Tony picked up his clipboard, and whilst scribbling a message for his unappreciated nurse to clean the phloem riddled mess on his wall, he couldn't help but notice the words 'Critical Condition' stamped on the doctor's notes area of the clipboard – it was in big, bold, black letters, after all. This was not of most interest to Tony, however, as a bottle of cough syrup strew stopped atop his bedside table. Skipping a couple aspirin into his mouth and downing it with the sweet viscous mixture, Tony lay back in his bed and deliriously waited, as the next best thing to the soothing effects of alcohol dragged him back into a deep sleep...at least until Pepper arrived, he hoped.

Tony fell fast, and Tony fell uncomfortably. The dents in his armour scratched against his arms as he dropped further and further out of space. He could feel his heart drag through his ribs as he fell. Suddenly, it was daylight. Rich oxygen flooded his systems as he plummeted to the unforgiving, hard, fearsome ground below. But it did not make a difference. The decompression had taken its toll, and Tony slipped into a deep unconsciousness. He shook violently for a matter of seconds, and finally, came to a stop. All was still. All was peaceful. Peace eternally found inside the armour of a man surrounded by chaos. 'Tony! Tony!' He could hear them calling for him. He could do nothing. He could not lift his arms. He could not cry out in pain. He could not reply to their desperation. Darkness consumed him.

Tony suddenly jolted upwards. Pepper shot backwards, her eyes swimming in tears. She lunged at Tony, grasping his body tighter than he could remember her ever doing before. Tony gasped for air as adrenaline flooded his veins. His warm sweat condensed around her fragrant skin as he slipped back into unconsciousness. When Tony next awoke, it was not to a rising sun, but instead to the steady beat of a heart rate monitor. Sitting up, more painlessly than earlier, his bloodshot eyes met a familiar figure at the edge of the room. 'Where's Pepper?' Tony shouted, though his attempt to yell came out as a whisper to the rest of the world.  
'I sent her home,' the figure replied, 'she has a business to run, and she can't afford to waste her time caring for an injured, alcohol deprived child.' The last word hung in the air, a reminder of Tony's foolish impatience. 'That's your nurse's job.'  
'Try telling her that.' Tony quickly quipped back, more confidently than before.  
Maria Hill's glossed lips pursed into a half-smile; before quickly drooping back into its previous position of seriousness.  
'How did you sleep?' she asked.  
'I wouldn't call that sleeping.' Tony replied. 'Why are you here?'  
'I have arranged for your doctor to clear you of your need to remain in the hospital within a week. You will return to the avengers tower to be monitored, and from there, partake in physical therapy sessions.'  
'May I question the rush, or is that too top secret for the man who saved New York?'  
'They need you, Stark. As much as I hate to admit it...we all do.' Maria's eyes met the floor as she said it. Clearing her throat, she lifted her head high and concluded 'Colonel Fury anxiously awaits your return.' Turning for the door, Tony couldn't help himself but to call after her;  
'Tell Pepper, I'm sorry. And I'll see her at home as soon as I can.'  
Hill stood in place long enough to let Tony know his message had been received, before swiftly storming away, briskly down the hallway. The swing of the emergency ward doorway signalled her departure, as Tony lay back in his bed, and allowed the steady metronome of his pulse to drift him back into unconsciousness.

Seven excruciatingly fruitless days passed, each spilling over with pain and sassy conversations with his all too non-sealant nurse, but finally it was the day for Tony to leave the germ riddled cess pit he had recovered in for the past month and a half. Tony was just stepping out onto the sidewalk, his leather jacket immersing under the hot New York sun, and his sunglasses protecting his eyes from its damaging rays, when a stunning streamline Lamborghini pulled up beside where he stood. The black-tinted window rolled down to reveal a familiar friend: Clint Barton. Casually turning his face to meet Tony's, Clint smiled at the philanthropist, before quickly saying 'Get in.' without hesitation, Tony opened the car door. It alleviated upwards rather than traditionally outwards. Pedestrians on the street stopped to marvel at the shining brilliance. And then, they noticed just who was getting in.  
'Is that Tony Stark?'  
'Hey, Iron Man!'  
'You're the best Stark!'  
Lines like these and many more were heard in a quickly ensuing rumble of excitement amongst the passers-by. Even a man on a stretcher sat up to get a closer look at New York's own resident hero. As the street-public began to converge upon the car, Tony knew it was time to stop soaking in the all-too-missed popularity.  
'Drive.'  
The rebellious red car zoomed away, screeching tires and a plume of exhaust left behind for Stark's adoring fans rather than the pictures and autographs they so desired. Tony began to relax as the wind rushed against him, cooling him in the hot weather. 'Nice car. Where'd you get it?' said Tony, casually addressing his chauffeur.  
'Your garage,' Barton replied, coolly. 'I also took your GT out for a spin a few times. Hope you don't mind?'  
'I don't care as long as you replaced the gas.' Tony replied, running his fingers through his hair.  
'Well how about the image of myself I had spray-painted on the sides?'  
Tony let out a quick sigh – 'Keep it. It's last year's model anyway,' Barton displayed a devilish smile, before sharply turning a corner. Tony's sore body jerked sideways with the car. 'Hey, watch it! Do you drive everyone you pick up from the hospital home like this?'  
'Just the ones that need woken up.' Clint replied, swerving around a lamp-post. 'Have you even been paying attention to the news, Tony?'  
'Yeah, I've heard the best ratings come from a hospital with a couple hundred dozen regularly unconscious people.'  
'You haven't missed a beat, have you?'  
'My doctors tell me I missed quite a few a little while back.' Clint chuckled at the irony of Tony's answer. His face straightened as they came to a stop in traffic.  
'The US congress is trying to close down SHIELD. Apparently people seem to care when you aim a nuclear missile at Manhattan.'  
'What? Really? I'm shocked.'  
'This is serious, Stark. Listen up. The final hearing is in three days, and Fury wants you to speak on the behalf of the Avengers Initiative. We've been holding it off until you got out of hospital. None of us are exactly what you'd call public speakers. Besides, you have all of New York behind you. If the Congress won't hear you out they'll certainly hear out the people.'  
_They need you, Stark. As much as I hate to admit it...we all do. _Lieutenant Maria Hill's words now made a lot more sense.  
'Fine. Do I have to be sober, or is that optional?'  
'Try non-negotiable.' Tony let out a groan as the red light changed to a fluorescent green, and the car sped off, closer and closer to its destination.

The garage doors opened and the Lamborghini slipped into the Avengers Tower, Barton parking it in its designated spot. Tony couldn't help but notice the purple spray-painted SUV opposite the parking space. 'It was Bruce, I swear.' Tony rolled his eyes while Barton chuckled. 'Your room's on the seventh floor. Leave your stuff off and make your way to the briefing room on the top level.'  
'My room's on the top floor, and I'm going to my workshop.'  
'Tony, Fury needs to-'  
'I'm going to my workshop.'  
The elevator smoothly scaled the building as Tony scanned the unfamiliar tight space. There had obviously been a lot of work since his last visit.  
The doors of the elevator opened on the top floor as Tony confidently strode towards the room at the end of the hallway. Bursting through the door, The Asgardian God of Thunder jolted upwards as Tony threw his bag on the silken-sheet bed. 'Okay, Zeus; I'm giving you two hours to get your Norse crap out of my room or you'll be sleeping in your daddy's kingdom for the foreseeable future.'  
Quickly turning out of the room, Tony was met with a strange figure. His dazzlingly brilliant robe was tied at the hem with an orange ribbon. His chest displayed an icon similar to that of a 3-pronged candlestick, and an orange cape hung stiffly around his shoulders. His slicked hair glimmered in the artificial light and his moustache furrowed as he gave a welcoming smile to the man staring at him so obliquely.  
'You have my most enthusiastic greetings, Mr. Stark.' Tony rolled his eyes at the eccentric person before him.  
'Judging on first impressions, I'm guessing you're Thor's English teacher. Well, listen up Shakespeare, I'm too sore and too tired to give a damn about who the hell you are right now. If you're here to steal stuff there's a God in the next room so I wouldn't advise it.' Tony unceremoniously barged the stranger's shoulder as he strode off down the hallway. Dr. Stephen Strange looked at Thor with a concerned look.  
'Does he always introduce himself so warmly?'  
'At least he didn't insult your cape.' Thor replied.  
'Your cape makes you look like a dick, by the way!' Tony's voice was heard clearly from the elevator, as the doors closed, signalling its descent with a sharp ding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
'Jarvis, you know there's a creepy guy in a cape wandering the tower, right?' Tony asked sarcastically, pulling the glass workshop door shut behind him.  
'Yes Mr. Stark,' answered Tony's AI butler. 'Doctor Stephen Strange has been a resident in the Avengers Tower for 23 days 8 hours 47 minutes and 17.49 seconds.' Tony, noticing a bowl of grapes set aside on his desk, retrieved one and threw it into the air, catching it in his mouth.  
'Am I being replaced or something?' Tony said whilst simultaneously chewing.  
'Dr. Strange's residence was organised by Colonel Nick Fury, as was Doctor Henry Pym's and Ms. Carol Danvers.'  
'Ms, huh?' Tony said interestedly as he spat the out of date grape out of his mouth into a nearby trashcan.  
'Yes sir. I feel it is my duty to tell you that Colonel Fury and the rest of the team are waiting for you in the briefing room on the top floor.'  
'Well they can wait a little longer,' Tony said carelessly. 'Prep the Iron Man suit. Have you been making the repairs to the Mk VII armour?'  
'Yes sir.'  
'What about the regular improvements on the Mk VIII I arranged while I was in the hospital?'  
'All improvements have gone at an average success rating of a 99.4%. The Mk VIII armour is prepared for testing, if you think your injuries are quite up to it?'  
'Perfect. Set up the armour interface.' Tony stood in the platform centre as Jarvis booted up the interface system. Whirring machines revolved around Tony, as he stretched out his arms, allowing the Iron Man Mk VIII armour gauntlets to be placed on. The Iron Man Boots protrude from below, latching onto Tony's shins, whilst the armour torso is placed upon Tony's shoulders. Tony's arc reactor slides into its place and begins to shine brightly as the rest of the armour begins to shape around-  
The interface suddenly came to a jolting halt as the voice of Colonel Nick Fury resounded through the workshop.  
'If Tony Stark wants to keep his sorry ass out of the hospital for at least 24 hours he'll get it up to the briefing room in the next ten minutes!' Tony let out a restless sigh as the microphone cut out at the other end.  
'Jarvis, next time a psychotic colonel with anger management issues asks to put microphones everywhere in the tower, at least ask me first.'  
'I apologise, sir.'

'What is it?' Tony said abruptly, interrupting the meeting being held in the Avengers Tower.  
'Maybe if you were here when you're supposed to be, you would know!' Fury shouted angrily. 'I don't care whether or not you just got out of hospital, you are still a member of this team and as a member of this team you need to act like it. Sit down!' Tony moodily took a seat as per the order of the imposing commander at the head of the rounded table. Sat opposite from Tony was none other than Steve Rogers, the man in ice. The Super Soldier stared hard at the man in front of him, so carefree and unwilling to take orders. Beside the captain sat a man in an orange elastic suit, fitted with what appeared to be a jetpack of some description. His sandy blonde hair sat shaggily and his friendly face did not notice Tony, but was instead dutifully focused on a handheld device he was tapping on repeatedly. Two seats from this figure sat a woman with long blonde hair and a black mask worn over here eyes. Her red lips never parted into a smile as her masked eyes looked the playboy billionaire up and down. Tony made the most of her attention, flashing a quick wink. The subject rolled her eyes and sassily turned her attention back towards colonel Fury. Two seats to Tony's left, himself and the seat in question divided by Hawkeye, sat the obscure man Tony had encountered upon his venture to the top floor earlier that day. Sitting with his eyes tightly closed, breathing heavily, but peacefully. Tony Stark leaned back in the reclining leather chair and finally gave his attention to Nick Fury. Clearing his throat, Fury proceeded. 'The reason I gathered each of you here, is to discuss the situation in Thailand. SHIELD personnel have been battling pirates for the last few days, but a number of civilians are still deep within the danger zone and the agents are unable to reach them without being put under extremely heavy fire. That's where you come in,' Fury looked menacingly at Tony and gave a devious smile. 'Stark, you and three others will travel there, extract the civilians and relocate them to a secure evacuation zone. I feel it necessary to repeat that as we are under close investigation by the Congress, there should be no conflict of any kind. Your mission is to extract civilians safely, not start a fight. We need to prove our organisation is capable of Protection, and not just confrontation.'  
'Okay,' Tony agreed, 'but who are these three others?'  
'I could tell that you have already scanned the unfamiliar faces at this table. I would like to introduce the three newest members of the Avengers: Hank Pym, Stephen Strange and Carol Danvers. This will be their first mission outside the training room, so I am giving you the position of leadership,' Fury stared hard at Stark with his one good eye, 'Do Not, mess this up, Stark. I'm only sending you because you need a refresher course, and this situation provides a perfect opportunity.'  
'With all due respect, sir, I don't need refreshment.' Tony said arrogantly, 'I know the Iron Man armour inside and out.'  
'Even so,' Fury rebutted, 'We need to know how useful you can be to us, whether or not your injuries will make you a liability.' Fury lifted his long leather trench-coat from the back of his chair and began to walk away. 'A Jet will land to escort you to the danger zone within the next twenty minutes. Be ready.' With that, the veteran pushed open the glass door to the stairwell and began to descend. Thor, Hawkeye, Natalia and Bruce sat up and made their way to the elevator. Captain America sat up out of his chair. Tony paralleled the captain's action, standing firmly opposite him. A long stare ensued between the two men. Rogers inhaled deeply, puffing out his sturdy chest. Stark strained his eyes, determined not to blink in the face of the team leader. Only the ding of the elevator broke the tension. After several seconds of intense focus, Rogers extended his hand to the man across the table.  
'Welcome back, Iron Man.' Tony looked at the welcoming glove, then quickly back to the man offering it. Gripping it firmly, each man shook the others up and down.  
'Good to be back, Captain.' Rogers nodded his head amiably and released his grip, before walking towards the elevator. As the doors of the elevator closed and the signature ding sounded, Tony looked across at the faces staring back at him, eager for orders. Tony breathed deeply and shoved his hands in his denim pockets.  
'Get ready and meet on the landing pad in fifteen minutes.'

The wind in New York was strong, but the Iron Man suit was sturdy enough to bear it. Briefly commanding Jarvis to activate the thrusters, Tony blasted upwards, scaling the outside of the tower, straight to the landing pad at the top of the Avengers Tower, landing with ease. Jarvis had repaired the Mk VII beautifully. The jet had already landed and Tony's teammates were waiting inside. The ramp was lowered and Tony used his thrusters to lift himself up into the jet's cockpit. Although unnecessary, Tony had missed the rush of lifting off. Tony walked between his teammates as they sat hesitantly and took a seat beside the man he assumed to be Hank Pym. The jet thrusters started up, and lifted off of the rooftop, zooming away to its destination. Tony's faceplate suddenly disappeared into the Iron Man helmet and he took a quick glance at his companions. Turning to Pym he began, 'So what's your power? Really bad fashion sense?' said Tony, eyeing up the orange jumpsuit and silver helmet complete with antennae.  
'Actually I've named myself Ant-Man, because-'Tony suddenly burst out laughing.  
'Are you kidding? Ant-Man? Do you turn into an ant or something?'  
'Actually no, I can change my size and mass using my Pym Particles, and my helmet allows me to communicate with ants.' Pym said, beaming proudly. Tony coughed awkwardly.  
'No offence...but that's lame.' Turning to Carol Danvers, he continued, 'what about you blondie?'  
'I have the power to kick the crap out of arrogant, self-centred, misogynistic idiots who refer to women in such derogatory terms as blondie.' She answered, staring hard at Stark. Tony laughed casually.  
'Nice attitude, it suits you. Seriously, though.'  
'Just the general hero-must-haves;' Carol replied. 'Flight; durability; super strength; etcetera.'  
'How about that...' Tony said, turning to face Pym, 'a girl has cooler powers than you do!'  
Hank rolled his eyes. Tony turned to his final interviewee: the man in the brilliant, colourful robes. Just as Tony was about to initiate conversation, Hank grabbed the shoulder of the iron man armour.  
'I wouldn't advise that, he meditates before every mission,' Pym explained. 'He's pretty much unreachable once he's focused on his meditation anyway.'  
Tony sighed as he contemplated his team for the mission. He had never missed the straightforward backtalk of the nurse more.

The jet did not fly through the danger zone comfortably. A barrage of artillery fire met the team as they entered the area.  
'I can't get to the landing zone without the chance of getting shot out of the sky; you're going to have to get down there yourselves. Sorry, mates.' The pilot's thick Scottish accent was hard enough to read without the added static of the communication device, but the team heard the message loud and clear: it was time to jump ship. Tony pulled the jet door open as it circled around, expecting to drop a particular weight very soon.  
'I guess there's only one way to go now – down.' Pym said, decisively.  
'Perhaps not,' interrupted Stephen Strange, suddenly breaking his meditation. 'If we can be dropped off in a secure location, I can create a portal to the civilian's location. But I'll need someone there to tell me where I'm taking us to.'  
'I'm already on it.' Iron Man interrupted, scanning the apocalypse-like wasteland on the ground below. Tony suddenly leaped from the jet, plummeting downwards to the ground below.  
'Remember Tin Man,' Carol Danvers said over the SHIELD-issued intercom, 'This is not a conflict, so don't jump in guns-a-blazing.' Tony shrugged off the comment as he neared the dropzone, landing hard, but his armour absorbed the impact.  
'Jarvis, boot up the heartbeat sensor. Also the metal detector, I want to know if there are any armed personnel closing in on my location.' Tony commanded. The heartbeat sensor detected a linear amount of pulses, swiftly closing in on his location. Tony knew that civilians hiding from terrorists don't exactly march, and the reading of the metal detector confirmed his suspicions – armed enemies were closing in. 'Time to go,' Tony said coherently, 'Jarvis, power up the thrusters.' With one quick jolt into the air, Tony was flying through the decrepit obliterated buildings, heartbeat sensor still blaring, on the lookout for the civilians.  
'We've found a secure mountain top about three clicks from your position.' Pym asked via intercom. 'Ms. Marvel jumped not long after you did; she's en-route to the evacuation shelter and Strange is prepared to create a portal. Have you found them yet?'  
'Not yet, give me some time.' Tony replied. 'I'll give you a location as soon as I get them in a safe drop in zone.' Suddenly, the heartbeat sensor displayed a cluster of rapidly beating pulses. 'Hold that thought, bug-breath, I think I've got them.' Tony landed beside the cluster, which appeared to be emanating from a half-destroyed building. Tony opened the door, pulling it off its own hinges as he did so. The only light in the entire area was the sunlight breaking through artificially-made cracks in the weak foundation. 'Jarvis, turn the headlight on.' A flashing burst of light suddenly erupted from Tony's helmet, illuminating the hovel like former-home he had just embarked into. Turning his head from left to right, Tony suddenly heard the distinct click of a shotgun. An elderly man stood before him, brandishing the weapon shakily in his nerve-wracked hands. The man licked his dry lips as his bloodshot eyes, though welling with fear stared the man before him down. Tony quickly drew his faceplate back and put his hands in the air, displaying his friendly motives. After a slight hesitation, the elder lowered his guard. Tony's faceplate slid back into place and the intercom activated.  
'Hank, I've got them. This place seems secure enough. My position is-'  
'I already got them.'  
'How did you-'Stark began, confusedly.  
'No time to explain, keep them safe for another minute or so until Strange can create a portal in your location. Ant-Man over and out.' Tony chuckled. Even at this stage he realised he would never get over the ridiculousness of the name. Suddenly, the heartbeat sensor picked up a mass amount of heartbeats surrounding the location. Tony motioned a caution to the civilians to stay quiet, and crept towards the open doorway. Stepping out, Tony could see a large amount of enemy personnel surrounding the building.  
'Pym...'  
'Yeah, Tony?' Hank replied  
'Get here. Now.' The enemies began to load their weapons, and Tony began to power his blasters, before remembering Fury's request.  
'Jarvis, is the force field ready for mission use yet?'  
'It is unclear sir.' Jarvis answered.  
'I guess we're about to find out!' Tony exclaimed throwing his gauntlets in the air and producing a static bubble. The enemies opened fire, but their bullets could not penetrate the force field.  
'Force field power failing.' Jarvis warned.  
'PYM, GET HERE, NOW!' Tony yelled. At that moment, Strange's portal emerged, and out stepped the Ant-Man, who motioned the civilians to enter through. Reproachfully, they all walked through, emerging in the emergency shelter on the other side.  
'Tony, come on!' Pym yelled.  
'I'll be fine, just go!' Tony yelled back. Hank quickly leaped through the closing portal, as it zipped back into non existence. Tony allowed the force field to drop. Bullets ricocheted off the armour, as Tony flew up to the balcony on which a large portion of the enemies stood. All scattered, bar one brave soldier. The suit he wore was not the kind Tony had expected. Opening fire on the Iron Man suit, Tony began to walk towards the man, snatched the gun from his hands and with one gauntlet, smashed it in two. Peering over the now terrified enemy agent as he sat crouched, cowering from the invincible Iron Man, Tony took a number of screenshots, highlighting the odd black suit, fit with logo. The logo was of a skull, with what appeared to be tentacles emerging from it. Hearing the sound of oncoming footsteps, marching towards the balcony, Tony engaged the thrusters and blasted off towards the jet's location displayed on his tracking system.

Landing on the barren mountaintop, Tony's companions emerged from another portal created by the Doctor aptly named strange. Boarding the jet and taking off, destined for New York City, Tony slid his faceplate upwards and turned towards his teammates. 'You guys aren't going to believe this.'


End file.
